sing out of tune
by mayachain
Summary: It's not that Samantha Carter is worried about John Sheppard. slash and Rodney McKay inside


(Companion piece to _gonna try, with a little_. Earthside)

::

_**sing out of tune**_

::

It's not that Samantha Carter is worried about John Sheppard. She isn't. After all, the man had managed to stay calm all throughout yesterday's four hour meeting when he could have used far more sarcasm than irony and stepped over dozens of invisible lines during 231 minutes of intense questioning. And while Landry had noticed how tense Sam had been, Sheppard had kept his nervousness tucked firmly away, in some place where only those who knew him well could catch a tiny glimpse. Contrary to what some of the brass might have wished for, he had emerged from the meeting with all limbs attached, his command intact, and no official reprimand. But.

For a man whose life should be pretty damn good after all that, today he has been bouncing back and forth from irritated to jittery all morning, most of which he has spent at the firing range. From the looks on their faces, it seems as if he has thoroughly terrified SG-5 in the process. So Sam may not be worried, precisely, but she still thinks it prudent to lure him into a long lunchtime conversation with her team.

The SGC's marines and scientists probably think nothing of it, of Atlantis' Lieutenant Colonel charming Vala and talking pilot trash with Cam. Jackson doesn't seem to look too closely, either, leaning back in his chair and having fun. Sam, however, believes that she actually _does_ know Sheppard better, and if Teal'C were to ask the question in his eyes, she'd be ready to say that it feels as if John is _scared_.

She had worked closely with him, with both of them for over a year. It should not have taken Rodney walking into the room for her to work out that Sheppard's nerves get increasingly worse with the approach of McKay's ETA.

Silence descends on their table, and Sheppard's look is of someone caught in a headlight. Sam can feel Cam's eyes on her, questioning, and it's only a matter of time before the rest of the Cafeteria senses something is wrong. A quick shake of her hand, a rush of gratefulness for years of experience with _this_ team runs through her as Mitchell throws an arm over Jackson's shoulder, Vala's shout of delight drawing attention away from John.

Rodney, of course, has also recognized the way Sheppard seems poised for flight. "Hey," he says awkwardly as he walks up to their table carefully, including the members of SG-1 with a glance. He comes to a halt about a foot away from John's chair, and Sam doesn't know what is going on here. She can only watch as he squares his shoulders and bows his head in a manner Sam has seen before, has used herself, the last time she'd said goodbye to Teyla.

There is a short moment where Sheppard just stares, but Sam can see the neurons firing behind his eyes, and then he is on his feet, gripping Rodney's shoulders with no outward hesitation. The whole cafeteria is watching as John leans forward, and down, and only stills when Rodney's forehead is touching his hair.

Sam really hopes that this looks like the gesture all of the SGC know as an Athosian custom to everyone else. Already there are people whispering, dozens of eyes staring at the two men, and it would be really great if they would all interpret this as an eccentricity to be expected of long-term Lanteans. Sam can feel Daniel vibrating with excitement over the implications, knows that he has already started composing a paper that will convince the brass that that is all it is. From the shine in Teal'C's eyes, Cam's shit-eating grin and the smile on Vala's face, Sam thinks that there are a few people beside herself that come close to understanding what it really means.

But she is probably the only one looking closely enough to see the way the tip of Rodney's nose ghosts over the bridge of Sheppard's, right before he breaks the embrace and starts complaining over the trip and all the cups of coffee he hasn't had. _The nerve_, Sam thinks, anxious and, okay, a bit worried. John laughs and refuses to go get one but he is _glowing_, now, right under the eyes of zealous scientists, the Army and the Air Force, and Sam... Sam can't help but feel proud.

::


End file.
